Code of Code Lyoko
by roseyblade
Summary: Lendria, goes to Kadic Academy but soon finds out that her mom's book is the guide to rewaken Lyoko but when doing so she'd waken X.a.n.a. and her best friend's parents made a game that is connected to Lyoko. Now it's up to Lendria and her friends to f
1. Chapter One

** Lendria, goes to Kadic Academy but soon finds out that her mom's book is the guide to rewaken Lyoko but when doing so she'd waken X.a.n.a. and her best friend's parents made a game that is connected to Lyoko. Now it's up to Lendria and her friends to find the code and delet X.a.n.a once and for all before it destory their world.**

**Code Of Code Lyoko **

No! It can't be! Why didn't I see this coming?! "Lendria are you okay?" I looked up to see my parents look at me worriedly. I smiled letting them know I was fine, but really I wasn't. my father Ulrich Stern the world greatest soccer player was sending me, his daughter Lendria Stern to Kadic Academy. My mother Yumi Stern a successful singer and author of a book called Code Lyoko was aware of this and thought it's better if instead of being home

schooled I could socialize with other teenager's that went their like, Seven, Sammy, and Alex. Seven and Sammy are twin boys who are the sons of Odd delarobia one of the most famous daredevils known to man kind, and their mother Elizabeth delarobia she's the principle of the Kadic Academy. Alex is the daughter of Jeremy and Aelita Belpoise who are game inventors and amazing scientists.

"When do I go to Kadic?" I asked hoping it'd be next year or maybe fifteen months.. "Since they already started their semester you'll have to go to Kadic hopefully in 2 weeks or less.. How lucky are you.. I knew having a friend who works in Kadic can do us a favor." My father ranted.. I glared at him when he turned around going into the back yard. I felt my mother's hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, Lendria Kadic isn't bad as you think. It's really great..

Have I told you me and your father met there and that's the place where I based my story on." I looked at my mother before she went into the kitchen to cook. Did she say she based her book on Kadic as in there's an abandon factory?! See I didn't want to go but since she insisted.. Then there's nothing I can do.. And I mean there's something in that factory that has something to do with that book my mom written, and that video game Alex's family invented. I went outside to play my soccer with my father.. "Hey Lendria grab a ball let me see if you improved."

I grabbed my soccer ball and did what he asked.. My father had taught me everything he knew about soccer which made me a pro by now.. "Hey dad, is there an abandon factory near Kadic.?" I had to ask just incase mom was messing around like always. My father kicked the ball but was simply kicked back. "Yeah but, it's not something you kids should be lurking around in. Especially now that Jim's been improving in catching teens getting out of their dorms," I shrugged. "Why, are you asking all of a sudden I thought you hated Kadic?" I shrugged again but was distracted by kicking the bal harder to make a goal. "Just wondering that all."

I said cheering about the goal I made by a cheat shot. "Well if your that curious you should read your mother's book.." I eyed my father ho left from his spot and sat on the bench near the back door. He sat and patted the seat next to him, which I took. "See the book your mother wrote may seem fake but it's not.. It's real that's why me and your mother had homed schooled you, but then Aelita thought having you locked up in a house not socializing and going out more was more of a crime then having you figure out about Code Lyoko," e paused waiting if I'd freak. I didn't. "That why were trusting you if you and the rest go near Code Lyoko or even near the factory you'll be in for a huge surprise."

I shrugged knowing he was trying to make sound scary but I didn't budge. I was as stubborn as my mom. I grabbed my rubber band and quickly pulled my long black hair into a messy pony tail so it wouldn't cover my brown eyes.. "Well in mom's book she wrote that you guys defeated it.. So I suggest if we wake it up you'll be there to help us.." I said smiling at my dad who smirked. "I don't think so. If you guys suggest to wake X.a.n.a up from it's slumber we promise you guys well be dead before e has a chance on hurting you guys." My father threaten but knowing underneath his threat he was actually worried. I gave him a comforting hug which was interrupted by mom who ordered us to come and eat.


	2. Chapter Two

**Code Of Code Lyoko **

Today was finally the day were I'd be attending Kadic Academy.. "Did you get everything?" I looked up to see my father eyeing me and my luggage's. "Yes, and since your going to ask I'm not going near the abandon factory." I said thinking some way to go with out disobeying my father order's. My black hair was up in a pony tail, while my bangs covered my eyes, my tan skin wasn't as tan and noticeable. My blue laced up tank top complemented my brown eyes and my faded out black jeans while my bluish black vans weren't standing out. "Well I guess our all set." I shrugged as my mother handed me her book. "Just incase you do go to the factory you might need this."

I smiled at my mom, I knew she'd be on my side. "Let's hurry up Sissy said she wouldn't be waiting." my mother and I ran to the car while my father drove it to Kadic. It took us five hours in a half to get there. "Here we are!" my mom shouted as she quickly got out of the car and went to hug her friend. My dad stayed behind helping me carry my bags. "Who's that?" I asked wondering if this the principal or one of mom's friends. "The principal.. Remember Odd's wife?"

my father said trying to jog my memory. It didn't work. "Hey Sissy! How's the school, and Odd doing?" She smiled and answered his question after all the greetings and complements, Sissy or should I say Mrs. Delarobia took me to my dorm which I had to share with a girl named kiko. I went in which I found girly. It was pink.. "Hello. You must be Lendria," I turned to face a girl with blond curled hair, her blue eyes were pierced of blue water which complemented on her pale skin.

"Yea. You must be Kiko." I said while I threw my luggage's on my bed and started to un pack. "Of course I am. I mean who else is named after one of the best singer in the world." she said bragging about how her family is rich and how she became miserable when she found out that she had to share a room with me. "Umm. Can you take these posters off.. I'd like to have my stuff on my walls while your stuff is on your walls." I said pointing to the hot guys stuck on my wall.

Kiko glared at me but did what I asked. When I finished I took my schedule and ceil phone so I could try and contact Alex, Seven and Sammy, who had to be around this school. I dialed Sven's first knowing Alex would be with him. Alex was attracted to funny daredevils. That's why they were going out. "Hello?" someone answered.. "Hello Sammy.. Where are you guys?" I asked walking around the school. "Outside, why?" I heard Alex take the phone away.

"Hey Lendria where outside we just spotted you so stay where you are we'll be right there." Alex hanged up while I was leaning against the wall. "Lendria!" I heard someone shout, and then was hugged. I hugged back. Alex's strawberry wavy hair was down with a purple head band her green eyes where like emerald, that complemented her kind of tanned skin. Her pink tank top was under her unzipped purple sweater her blue ripped jeans were a little dirty and her purple and pink shoes were muddy.

"You guys were outside huh?" I asked. Sammy and I hugged to his long light brown hair was shaggy as well which covered his onyx eyes. His tan muscular body was covered my a black hoodie while his jeans hovered over his black shoes. Sammy and Seven were easily told apart by their hair color and their eyes. Sven had dark long drown hair that was shaggy as well but covered his blue eyes. "I didn't know you were going to Kadic!" Sammy said after he was jabbed by Alex's elbow.

"Rude much?" she said while he winked at her. We started to walk around since it was Sunday that and I needed to know where my classes were. "So why are you hear?" Sam asked while holding hands with Alex. "My mom and dad thought I should socialize with more people." I said still walking forward. "No wonder. I'd go mad to if it weren't your awesome backyard you guys had I'd be the first rip my hair out." he said teasingly which made Alex laugh. "Hey what happened to Seven.?"

I asked hating the quiet. "We put him in adoption. Mom couldn't take it anymore with all that talking." Sam said while Alex and I giggled at the statement. "No really where is he?" "He's in detention. He couldn't control his grumbling stomach in class." Alex said. I smiled knowing I'd see him tomorrow at breakfast. "It's getting dark we should go back to our dorms. See you Sam." Alex said while they hugged. I said goodbye to then left while Alex toed me to my room.


	3. Chapter Three

**Code Of Code Lyoko **

"Hello?!" I woke up by the sound of Kiko. "What?" I asked groggily wanting to go back to sleep.. "Did you steal my pink blouse!" she yelled loud enough to wake up other girls. "No.. I hate pink. It's stupid and not my style." I said eyeing her carefully as she started to through her stuff all over the room. What woke me up was how she got angrier and angrier. So instead of being the victim I grabbed my clothes and bathroom supplies so I could take a shower.

"Well I'm going to go now." I said hurrying up. She didn't say anything but yell. I sighed as I made it to the shower room.. "Boo!" I turned around quickly to see Alex. "You scared me." I accused, her hair was in a messy ponytail, her pale skin pointed out her bags from under her eyes. "Your like the woken dead!" I said setting my clothes aside. "Thanks.. Every girl wants to hear that." she teased. "I woke up from Kiko.." Alex whined. I shrugged.

"She can't find her pink blouse." I said as I took my shampoo and my conditioner with me. "Well I for once, don't care if she went bold. She had no rights to wake up half the girls." Alex said. As I took my shower Alex started to rant about how this was a routine for all the girls, and how they sometimes call her the new and improve alarm. When yells you'll never be late for school." I laughed when I got out of the shower and grabbed my blue tank top and black knee high skirt. "Well your not the one who shares a room with her. I'm scared to go back in there." I said tying my old shoes. She smiled while helping me, with my hair as she finished I helped her with hers. "So are you ready to eat or do you need anything else.?" Alex asked. I checked. I had my binder and other supplies I'll need for class.

"No I'm good. Lets go." I said as we headed out I heard Kiko yell. "Oh no.." I said as I stopped in front of my dorm room. "I'm kind of scared.." I looked at Alex who looked surprise. "Wow.. Your scared?.. Of what.. That Kiko the leprechaun is going to bite you like a toddler does??" she smiled which encouraged me to go in and drop my stuff and leave. When I came into my room I saw Kiko smile wearing her pink outfit. "Yuck."

Alex muttered. I giggled quietly as I placed my stuff. "Ewe. Who invited you?" Kiko asked eyeing Alex. Alex just glared ready to leave. "The same person who gave birth to you. Your mother." I laughed while nudging Alex out of the room before it got out of hand. "Well that was something." I said calming myself when we entered the lunch area. "Well you haven't been here that long but when you do.. You'll want to leave." Alex said as she walked off toward a table.

I followed her like a lost puppy. "Hey.. Why, don't I know you?" I sat down next to Sam while Alex sat across from him. "Why no… I've never met a guy that eats twice as much as a boar." I said smirking at Seven, who just stopped stuffing his face in his food for a minute. "Well I see how it is." seven mocked in a girl voice trying to flip his hair. We laughed. While Alex started talking about Kadic I dozed off thinking about the factory. "Umm… Lendria, are you okay?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and concentrated at the conversation. "Yeah just thinking about my mom's book." I said grinning sheepishly at my friends. "Yea. Your mom has a great imagination.. Who the lyoko warriors kind of reminded me of…"Alex paused thinking a little. "Our parents." she slowly said this eyeing me. "Well my mom told me the book was based on Kadic as in she got the whole idea here." Alex smiled widely which scared me.

"Do you think that there's a factory here?" she asked eagerly. I looked at Seven and Sam which was useless since Seven was chewing his food and Same was finishing his homework. "I think." I sighed.. "Well now that I know about this I think we should do a little researching.. Don't you think Sam??" we both glanced at Sam who was still doing his work.. "Yea what ever." he mumbled. "Then there you have it tonight we'll go and check if there really is a factory." Alex said.. I on the other hand kind of wished I shut up when I had the chance.


End file.
